


unobtainable solace

by soovereignkyung



Category: EXO
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Suggested Prostitution, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soovereignkyung/pseuds/soovereignkyung
Summary: Nothing will change and nobody understands that more than Baekhyun.





	unobtainable solace

The slow creaking of his bedroom door echoes throughout the room, a faint light from outside casting itself upon his bedridden body unevenly, an encounter he’s never enjoyed. 

“It’s 6 am”, a voice calls, and just as suddenly as it arrived, the light was snatched away, and he was once again engulfed in the darkness. 

He dresses as appropriately as one could manage in his state, dark casts under his eyes evident in the rest he hasn’t obtained; but if there’s one thing he’s learned about people, it’s that their interest only peaks when they have something to gain, which was why he never bothered to fully participate in the game of “dress up”. 

He’s careful in slipping in and out of his clothes; his arms and legs had not fully recovered from the last brush before being tainted by yet another set of purple-bluish stains.

Dark navy sweats and an equally as dark jumper adorns his limb teenage body, something he knew would piss the man off. 

He brushes his teeth and picks up his backpack, making sure everything in his room was tidy before he walked out, skin itching at the thought of anything being left out of place. 

Sighing, he puts on his shoes and closes his door, making sure to lock it in case  _ he _ tried to mess his room up while he was gone, just like he always loved to do. 

“I’m ready”, he calls, expecting heavy footsteps to come to him, but instead, he was presented with silence. Of course. What was he thinking? 

It’s an hour past six by the time he left. 

~ 

“There’s no leveling with you is there?”

Baekhyun stills his desire to roll his eyes, instead opting for a sarcastic approach.

“There’s no leveling to do, I’m not a pavement.”

“Baekhyun, it’s been two months. You need to stop this.”

They were right. He knew it, everyone knew it. But the alcohol coursing through his veins was too delicious to let go, stinging his heart like the bittersweet contradiction it was. 

Minseok gawked at the boy openly, checking him out from head to toe. 

“You’d be great. His favorites are built just like you.” 

The younger boy shivered. “How the fuck are you still at this school? You should be behind bars, fucking perv.”

“It’s called surviving, princess. Just like how you always come to me to buy my booze, I go around picking up lost little twinks like yourself to make a living. 

Just like how they let themselves be picked up, they go around fulfilling the wishes of the damned in order to find a way out of their hellish lives. 

So don’t come to me with your hypocritical bullshit. Just because you’re fucked in the head doesn’t mean you’re suddenly a special snowflake floating whimsically above everyone else.” 

_ You’re fucked.  _

_ “ _ I know.” 

_ You’re fucked. _

_ “ _ I get it.” 

_ You’re fucked.  _

“I said i fucking get it!”

Silence. Silence, then a boisterous laugh filled the old abandoned gymnasium, taunting the many nerves on Baekhyun’s end. 

“I didn’t say anything”, Minseok giggles. 

“I know.” 

“You’re out of your  _ fucking _ mind.”

He simply bites his tongue in defeat. 

~ 

**_booze bitch Min_ **

_ b ready at 7 nd don’t u fuckin dare bail on me _

**_booze bitch Min_ **

_ he likes it when they’re prompt :p  _

**_bitchy ass annoying motherfucker Min_ **

_ kyungsoo’ll pick u up, he owes me a couple favors ;)  _

  
  


He grimaces in disgust. It was 5:15 when he got home, having to scour an hour before for some kind of meal around town, though he really does regret having eaten in the first place. 

Now, a shower and an hour later, he was ready for his one-way trip to hell. He glances over in the mirror for more prep: he was wearing a tan long-sleeve turtleneck crop top, with navy blue ripped mid-rise jeans to sport, fishnet leggings displayed underneath, his jet black hair frizzed to perfection. 

It was 6:50 pm when he received the call, deep velvety voice simply letting him know that  _ I’m here  _ and to  _ hurry up. _

He quickly tidied up before leaving his room, skin itching at the thought of anything being left out of place. 

He made sure to lock the front door and took the spare key from underneath the mat, knowing it would piss the man off. 

Kyungsoo stood outside of his car waiting, Baekhyun noticed, covered from head to toe in black: black jumper with black skinny jeans, dark hat and shoes to match. 

“I didn’t know we were going to someone’s funeral”, he calls out, cooing at the way the smaller man seemed to flinch in surprise but tried to suppress it. 

“I guess you could say that”, he answers nonchalantly, nodding at Baekhyun’s figure. “With you dressed like that, I doubt any man would be able to survive.” 

“Ew, cut the corny shit,  _ please _ .” Kyungsoo merely shrugs, opening the door for Baekhyun before getting into the car himself. 

It was an old beat up Honda Accord, green paint chipped unevenly, living up to its 22 years of age. The interior was soft, however, and Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo proudly kept it so to dismiss common stereotypes;  _ never judge a book by its cover.  _

This was the way Kyungsoo kept his cool, he learned, breaking the norms in inexplicable ways, almost the most ridiculous if Baekhyun was being honest. But it made Kyungsoo who he was, something he felt extreme envy of. 

What didn’t make Kyungsoo, however, was the thick silence that filled the space between them.

“The engine isn’t on.” 

“I know.” 

“It’s 7:05 and you’ll make me late.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“You know I can't be late.” 

“I understand.” 

More silence. 

“It’s you isn’t it.” 

“Who else would it be?” 

Baekhyun groaned. “Fucking damn it.” 

“Come with me, Baek.” 

“We’ve been over this, Kyungsoo.” 

And they have. Being friends with Minseok for years meant Kyungsoo came along for the ride, like a two-for-the-price-of-one package he never asked for. Though he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the shorter man’s presence, it was times like these that he wishes he never let either of them know about the past two months of his life.

“You can’t stay here. This isn’t living.” 

“And what’s living to you? Picking up lost little underage boys to help satisfy your sexual desires? Paying Minseok double just to get the daily dose of premature ass you need?” 

“You’re 18.”

“That’s not the fucking point!” 

“Baekhyun, cut the crap. No one fucking said we’re the face of the righteous, no one said we were perfect citizens. Minseok sells you fucking alcohol, for fuck's sake. We’re all fucked in the head, but you….”

“I what?” 

“You’re the only person in this goddamn city I would throw everything away for, as long as it meant your safety.” 

They stare at each other in unobtainable solace, fixing the deeds that had been sent upon them by an evil angel with the quiet that settled. Yet they knew no one was perfect, and nothing would ever fall into place to create the perfect ending they so eagerly desired; Baekhyun understood this more than anyone else. 

“Give me the money.”

“Ouch”, Kyungsoo chuckles bitterly. “Not even a little blush?” 

“Fuck you.”

“I’ve been trying, Baek, but you always make it so hard on both of us.”

“You’re a fucking asshole.” 

Kyungsoo’s hand reaches out from across the driver’s seat, fingers slipping into Baekhyun’s hair smoothly. “I can be anything you want, babe.”

“In your fucking dreams.” Baekhyun goes for Kyungsoo’s collar and pulls the man in, crushing his lips onto the latter’s beautifully shaped bow. Kyungsoo’s fingers tug his hair appreciatively. The older man sighs into the kiss and closes his eyes, moaning as Baekhyun’s tongue guides his own through the younger boy’s wet cavern, skillfully flicking with just the right amount of pressure to make his dick twitch in his pants.

It seems hours when merely seconds pass before Baekhyun pulls away. Kyungsoo’s fingers fall from his hair but his body instinctively draws towards him. 

The ringing in his ears is replaced by the drumming of his heart, and he slowly comes away from the glimpse pleasure he was presented. He opens his eyes to find Baekhyun as he’s always wanted; breathing heavily, cheeks stroked with a dark blush, eyes blown out of proportion. 

His dick twitches again. “ _ Fuck _ , come with me.” 

“In your fucking dreams, Doh.” 

Kyungsoo groans defeatedly. 

“A deal is a deal”, Baekhyun adds, hand wiping away at his lips absentmindedly with the other laid out to receive. 

A deal is most certainly a deal and Kyungsoo pays with no hesitation, curling the bills into Baekhyun’s palm for good measure. He becomes stoic again, looking off towards the road. “I wish things had been different”, he mutters, resting himself onto his tattered steering wheel. “I would treat you so well, Byun.” 

Baekhyun looks at the money in hand with an empty expression.

“But they aren’t.” 

He waits for the soft laughter he had come to enjoy to fill in the gaps but finds nothing but silence. He looks up, only to find Kyungsoo already looking at him, eyes laced with sincere adoration. 

“I know.” 

It was as though he was searching for nothing in particular, yet yearning for everything all at once.

All Baekhyun could do was nod numbly and whisper his goodbye, ignoring the same deep voice that rang before he could completely close the car door.

_ I love you.  _

His body was moving on its own at this point and before he knew it, he was standing in front of a dark figure leaning on his apartment door, foot tapping impatiently. 

“What the  _ fuck _ did I say about not leaving the spare key under the mat? Are you fucking retarded? Tell me, are you a fucking retard, Baek?” 

Baekhyun shoots out of his haze, fear rushing through veins in the fraction of a second. “I-I’m sorry. I was in such a hurry that I—“ 

“Did I ask you for a fucking story? Nevermind, you are retarded”, the man spits, hand sticking out impatiently. 

“Give me the fucking key.” 

Baekhyun’s hand trembles as it reaches into his front pocket. He pulls out the key and places it into the other's palm, but his hand gets caught in a fierce grip instead. 

“Ow—Chanyeol, you’re hurting me!” 

But the other man doesn’t hear him, his eyes raking over Baekhyun’s figure intensely. 

“Why are you dressed up?”, he whispers softly. “Did you go somewhere?”

Baekhyun’s heart drops.  _ Not today, please.  _

“I-I, just wanted to look good for when you got home”, he lies quickly. 

Chanyeol seemed to have bought into it, his grip softening. “Is that so?”, he chuckles. “Let’s go inside then, babe, I don’t want you to get sick now.” 

He lets go of Baekhyun’s hand and turns to the door with a smile, unlocking it slightly before letting the smaller boy walk in first. 

Baekhyun hesitates but decides it’s okay. He smiles up at the older man and walks inside. 

Only to find himself face flat on the ground almost immediately. 

His head throbs in pain, the outside world barely registering as he tries to comprehend what had just happened. He slowly rises as carefully as he can, Chanyeol’s voice is a muffled mess, but he’s still able to make out the soft blue shattered pieces of ceramic that fall from his hair.

_ Ah,  _ he thinks.  _ My mother gave me that pot.  _

“—I’m fucking stupid? Listen to me, you fucking bitch!” 

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s limp head as far back as he can, red coloring the roots of his scalp. 

“You think I don’t know about your little escapades? Drinking and fucking your friends to your heart's content. You like that don’t you, you fucking slut?” 

_ No….that's not what it is at all.  _ But Baekhyun couldn’t speak; he was losing consciousness.

“Listen to me very fucking carefully, Byun. I don’t care what I have to fucking do to you. I’ll break your fucking legs if I have to. But you’re mine you got it? You’re mine.” 

Chanyeol’s arms wrap from under Baekhyun’s body, picking him up in the form of a bride. He pushes the door to his bedroom open and lies the wounded boy down, carefully arranging his head in a way that doesn’t hurt him. 

He makes sure to take off the boy’s shoes and cover him up before jumping into the bed himself, wrapping his hands around the younger’s arm. 

“You’re mine. I won’t lose you. I can’t. I can’t.” 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, yet before he could escape, he hears that same deep voice he had come to love.

_ I love you.  _

_ I love you too, Chanyeol.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below if any misunderstandings arise, I would be more than happy to explain as much I can. 
> 
> kudos and comments make me happy! Thank you!


End file.
